Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by xcountrygurlx
Summary: Mitchie, Shane, Caitlyn, Nate, and Jason are all in their junior year of college at USC. They have deal with life, love, relationships, family, and possibly even starting a family of their own. Shane/Mitchie Nate/Caitlyn Jason/Cassie
1. The beginning

Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Disclaimer: ****I own everything in this Story, celebs and everything**** I**_** wish**_** I owned everything.**

"I can't believe were actually back here!" Mitchie said excited to be back for her junior year with friends at USC.

"Yeah, it feels great!" Mitchie's best friend Caitlyn exclaimed.

"Definitely, it's just dandy to be back at school!" Shane, Mitchie's boyfriend and pop star said sarcastically.

"Could you not be a downer, school starts in a week, and we still have parties to go to before classes start, and you can help me set up my dorm." Mitchie replied to Shane's crappy attitude.

"Sorry babe, you're right." Shane said before giving Mitchie a kiss

"It's ok." There kiss turned into a little make out session.

"Umm hello? We're still here." Shane's best friend Nate said.

"Get a room!" Jason, Shane's other best friend said jokingly.

Jason, Nate, and Shane were all in a famous boy band Connect 3. Shane and Mitchie first met 4 years ago when Mitchie's mom was the cook at Camp Rock, the camp Shane's uncle Brown runs. They've been together since the summer before junior year. The same summer Mitchie and Caitlyn met, and Caitlyn met her boyfriend Nate. It was claimed to be the best summer ever.

"Oh my god! It's Connect 3!!" Crazy college freshman girls yelled. The gang ignored the screaming fans and walked to the dorm rooms. Shane used his celebrity powers and the girls got a room right next to the boys. Shane put down Mitchie's stuff and Nate put down Caitlyn's.

"Ok, so you guys unpack and decorate and do all that 'fun' stuff you guys like to do, and we'll go unpack, and then we'll come get you guys and go to dinner how bout… 6:30?" Nate suggested. So the guys left, and the girls unpacked, hung up pictures, and made their bunk beds and by that time it was 5:30, so they started to get ready. They knew the guys were planning something fancy. Mitchie took the first shower while Caitlyn picked out her dress, then they switched. Mitchie picked out a fancy steel colored dress with strappy heels (pictures in profile). She dried her hair and lightly curled her hair, it all looked perfect. She slipped on her dress and then Caitlyn came out of the bathroom with her hair already dried and done, her hair was half up and down. She looked wonderful

"Oh my god, Mitchie!"

"Oh my god, Caitlyn!" Both the girls said at one time. Mitchie took one look at Caitlyn's dress, she looked drop dead gorgeous. She had on a brown and pink knee length dress, and brown high heels (picture in profile). The girls had finished their makeup when they heard a knock on the door. The girls grabbed their purses and opened the door.

"Oh."

"My"

"God." Nate and Shane said in unison.

"You girls look amazing." Shane said.

"Wow." Nate was speechless.

"Don't look half bad yourself." Mitchie remarked. The girls figured they were going to the same place, but when they got outside, they saw to separate cars waiting for them.

"And this is where we say our goodbyes and part ways." Shane said. Jason and his girlfriend Cassie were gone a few hours before they had, they were going shopping. Mitchie gave Caitlyn a hug.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Caitlyn whispered to Mitchie half jokingly half serious.

"Right back at ya." The girls went into their separate cars.

**With Mitchie and Shane**

"So, where are we going?" Mitchie asked Shane as they drove off.

"Oh, that I can't tell you."

'_I wonder if he remembers?'_ Mitchie wondered to herself about if Shane remembered that exactly 4 years ago today, they had shared their first kiss together. After about 20 more minutes of driving, they felt the car stop.

"We're here!" Shane exclaimed. Mitchie climbed out of the car to see a running helicopter.

**With Caitlyn and Nate**

**Caitlyn's P.O.V.**

I wanted to know so badly where we were going, get a hint at least. We stopped at a red light.

"Can you at least tell me what we're doing, dinner, movie? What?" I asked intently

"Sorry, I am not-"

"Nate!"I heard myself scream one last word before a car coming head on ran that red light and slammed into our black escalade. I faintly heard the airbags deploy. I swear that I heard Nate whisper to me.

"I love you Caitlyn." I tried to mutter it back, but my body wouldn't let me. I was losing consciousness fast.

"I love you too." I whispered back, but they barely came out. But I knew inside, that he had heard me.

**With Mitchie and Shane**

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

I looked up as my hair blew all over my face.

"Come on!" Shane shouted over the loud noises of the helicopter. He ran towards it. I followed him and got in.

"Where are we going?" I shouted, hoping he would answer this time.

"You will see soon enough, babe."

"Wow, this is so romantic." I said as we flew over LA. It was dark, and you could see the city all lit up, it was beautiful, and I gave him a kiss.

"It's only the beginning to a night you will never forget." Shane replied. Every time he says something cute and romantic, it makes me fall in love with him even more, if that's even possible! After about 15 more minutes of flying, we landed. I looked down.

'_Could anyone be sweeter?' _I wondered to myself. I took off my heels and stepped down into the sand. He brought me to the beach! Nothing else was on the beach except us, a table, candles, a bonfire and two hot plates of steak, and the ocean.

"Wow, you did this all for me?" I asked him in shock.

"Of course, you are so worth it!" He said as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. We stood there for a moment looking at the ocean. Then I spun around and kissed him. We walked over to the table and sat down to our candlelit dinner. It was delicious! When we were done, Shane said,

"So, because it's the 4th anniversary of our 1st kiss, and 4 is your lucky number, I got you something."

"You remembered! I can't believe it! I told you like what, once that 4 was my lucky number? You are so sweet!" I said almost with tears in my eyes. He fished something out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

'_Oh my god! I can't believe this I'm gonna get married!' _I screamed to myself in my head! Tears were rolling down my face now.

"Mitchie, you are my world and I love you more than the world! And I want to spend the rest of my life with you! Will you do the honor of marrying me Mitchie?" Now the tears were really pouring down.

"Of course!" I squealed without a doubt. Shane slid the ring on my left hand and we hugged and kissed for what seemed like forever! Which definitely wasn't a bad thing. The helicopter came back and we flew back to our car.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it! I'm going to be Mrs. Mitchie Grey! That sounds so good!" I squealed

"It sounds perfect." We were stuck in traffic because of an accident that was up ahead. When we were getting closer to the accident, the car looked strangely familiar.

**Author's note: Uh oh. This can't be good. Sorry for the clify, but I had to, it was getting too long. Next chapter will be up soon! Promise!**

**xoxo**


	2. the accident

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**Disclaimer: If I owned these things, I wouldn't be here writing this right now.**

**A/N" Sorry about before when I said that connect 3 were just friends, while now they're brothers!**

**With Shane and Mitchie**

**Shane's P.O.V.**

"Oh… my… god!" I heard Mitchie say I a quiet shaky voice, it almost seemed like she was about to cry. What could she be crying about? I just asked her to marry me!

"What's wrong babe?" I asked concerned.

"Tha- that's Caitl- Caitlyn! And Na- Nate!" She said now tears pouring down her face.

"Oh my god." I said as I felt my heart skip a beat. I pulled over the car, and we got out. There was DO NOT CROSS tape around the accident. Mitchie and I ran up to it. I yelled to the first officer I heard.

"Officer!"

"Yea sir?" He replied. I was pretty sure now that I had tears streaming down my face. I wasn't positive, I couldn't feel anything.

"What are the names of the people in the accident? " Mitchie said almost immediately.

"I can't release that information right now, sorry." The officer replied.

"I'm Shane Grey, I think that's my brother and his girlfriend!"

"She's my best friend! Please help us out!" Mitchie said now crying harder.

"Ok, well since you've proved that you are in relation to the couple in the accident, I can tell you the rest of the information. Nate Grey was the first one that we got pulled out of the car. He was unconscious at the time, and had blood on his face, and wrist. We immediately put him in the first ambulance while we were trying to get Caitlyn Gellar out of the car. It took longer than usual to get her out because her car door was smashed in. She took the harder hit. We finally got her out and she was also unconscious at the time. When in the ambulance, Nate woke up temperally and started mumbling words that sounded like Caitlyn stay with me! And I love you Caitlyn. They were stopped at a red light when the accident happened. The drunk driver in the other car ran the red light and only noticed he was going to hit them head on and tried to swerve out of the way and hit them on the passenger's side. There is no damage known to the other driver, he will be sentenced on 4 counts and possibly more if something happens to Caitlyn and Nate."

"That son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill him!" I said angrily about the drunk driver.

"What hospital are they at?"

"Cedars Sinai."

"Thank you so much!" They practically sprinted back to the car. They sped off to the hospital, it was only 15 minutes away.

"This is turning out to be a night I will NEVER forget. The good parts and the bad." Mitchie retorted as they were on their way to the hospital.

"This is both the best and worst day of my life at the same time." I also added. We got to the hospital and rushed up to the third floor, Emergency Room. We rushed up to the desk.

"Can you tell us anything about Caitlyn Gellar or Nate Grey?" I asked the receptionist.

"What's your relation to them?"

"Nate's my brother, and Caitlyn's one of my really good friends, and my fiancé, Mitchie is best friends with Caitlyn and good friends with Nate also!" I said hurrying.

"Good enough. Nate Grey is in surgery, regarding his wrist, and Caitlyn is in surgery also, but this time regarding her shoulder, and if they can't stop the bleeding, she could die or go into a coma. I'm so sorry."

"Oh my god!" Mitchie said as she started to break down. We walked back to the waiting room.

"I gotta call Jason." I remarked.

"Hello?" Jason answered.

"Oh my god, Jason get down to Cedars Sinai right now! It's Nate and Caitlyn!"

"Oh my god, what happened?" Jason asked worriedly.

"I'll explain, just get down here."

"K bye."

"Bye."

I held Mitchie as she cried and cried, I was trying to hold it back, but I don't know how long it could be. Then the worst part happened. The paparazzi. The cameras started flashing.

"Shane why are you here?"

"What's wrong Shane?"

"Does this have to do with your family or friends?" I was bombarded with questions.

"Guys, please, just let me have time alone with my girlfriend right now, it's bad, that's all I can tell you right now." At least the paps had heart, they left granting my wishes. Jason walked in the door with Cassie in tow.

"Guys what happened?" Jason asked scared.

"Nate and Caitlyn were in a car accident." I told him the whole story. By that time, it was already 12:30 am.

"I guess all we can do now is wait." Cassie said. She was a nice girl, everyone in the family liked her.

"Oo, guess what guys?" I heard Mitchie asking Jason and Cassie.

"What?" They said at the same time.

"Shane and I are getting married!" Mitchie said, brightening her spirits a little.

"Oh my gosh guys, that's great!" Cassie said hugging us both.

"Congratulations you guys! Welcome to the Grey family." Jason said.

"Thank you!" Mitchie said. She looked tired.

"Babe, why don't you go to sleep, you look tired, and I promise, I'll wake you up if anything new happens." I suggested.

"Are you sure, I don't want to miss anything." She protested.

"I'm sure. And I promise I'll wake you up if I hear any little thing." I tried to convince her.

"Ok." So she snuggled against me as I read a magazine. Within 10 minutes I heard her steady breathing signaling that she was asleep. It had to have been two hours later when the doctor came out.

"Nate Grey?" The doctor called to the waiting room.

Jason stood up and the doctor walked over to me so I could hear him too.

"Ok, when Nate was pulled out of the car, his wrist was definitely crushed. So we repaired it as well as we could. It will take as long as 9 months to heal. He also suffered a level 2 concussion, that means he possibly won't wake up for a day to a week and when he does wake up, he could possibly suffer from temp amnesia."

"Oh, well that's better than dead." Jason said sounding relieved.

"And are you also here for Caitlyn Gellar?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, we all are." I responded.

"Ok, she was in surgery for about 3 hours. She had a broken ankle, and im sorry to tell you, but shes in a coma."

"Oh my god, ok thank you. Can we go see them?" I heard myself mumble.

"Yeah, go head in whenever you want." He walked back into his office. I woke up Mitchie.

"Sweetie, wake up, I got news."

"Huh? What happened?" I told her everything. She started to cry when I told her about Caitlyn.

"We can go see them." So we went to Nate's room first. He looked terrible. We both had tears in our eyes when we saw him. He just looked so helpless just lying there.

"Hey guys." We both heard in a startiling voice we knew so well…

A/N: I'll update as soon as I can, but Thursdays are my busiest, so your lucky you got this! REVIEWSSS

xoxo


End file.
